The first mission
by Luminox-toa of twilight
Summary: Luminox, toa of twilight inadvertantly affects mafor plotlines in the cannonical bionicle.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Light in the dark

Luminox

_1000 years ago_

_Whoosh... SNAP!_

With much more vigor than necessary, Luminox, Toa of Twilight, Toa of both Light and Shadow, snapped his razor chain at a target dummy, instantly cutting it in half. If the target had been anything short of a Makuta, it would now be in half. Nearby, other partial-shadow Toa were using their weapons against targets. These were the Dark Toa, a team created by Makuta, made dark by Makuta, and were to destroy the other Toa from the inside.

_Swish... CRACK!_

Another swing of Luminox's chain ripped the weapon out of the dummy's hand, pulling it at another dummy, cutting the other in half. Nearby, a Toa with both iron and shadow crushed a 16 tone weight from 100 meters away. A Toa of lightning and shadow fired so much electricity at a metal pole that it melted. Nearby, a Toa of plant-life, one of sonics, and one of gravity, all three with additional shadow powers, were sparring.

Makuta Mutran laughed maniacally as he watched the dark Toa practice. "Thanks to my idea, we now have a weapon to destroy all Toa! They would never expect their own kind!"

"Your idea? This was all mine, you #!" said Makuta Chirox as he swooped down on bat-like wings. "I know you, you stole my Lohrak plans! Now you've stolen my brilliant idea!"

"Your version wasn't worth the name!"

"Your Mama is as fat as a whale!"

"What's a whale?"

This would have gone on for a long time, had Makuta Icarax not whacked them both on the head.

"Shut up you morons! You know you're not aloud to use phrases that do not pertain to the Bionicle Universe!

"So What?"

"You're breaking the rules, that's what. And if you break the rules, than no one will by Bionicle sets."

"What the # are you talking about?"

As before, this would have gone on for a long time, had the narrator not threatened to delete their characters. (you'd be surprised how easily I get off topic.)

"Okay, so what is your idea Mutran?" said Icarax, not noticing Chirox swearing in the background.

"I have kidnapped, I mean, let Chirox kidnap 6 matoran." (he saw Chirox about to shoot him with some weapon) "I than had him use Vamprah's mask power, you know, the one that can drain light out of people? Well, he used it to fill the matoran up with a lot of shadow power, and _I _than turned them into Toa."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So, we can sneak a one of our dark Toa into the real Toas' midst."_

"Oh..."

_1 month ago_

Toa Luminox had been sent on a mission. He was to find and take out the Toa known as "Nuva" This team was especially dangerous to the Makuta, as not only were they probably the most powerful Toa created, but also because an unofficial member of the team, Takanuva, was a Toa of light, the most dangerous against a Makuta. Fortunately, Mutran and Chirox had provided them with a few creatures for use, along with the other Dark Toa. Most of these creatures were Frostelli, a sentient race. Also, their was one with 47 heads, one that spewed acid, and a very annoying one called a "klakk", whose sonic call was so annoying that they were asked to kill it after their mission was done.

The dark Toa sent in the Frostelli first, watching as the Toa of light, the only one who seemed to be nearby, fought them all off. Ferran, the dark Toa of Iron, for fun, shot iron at the klakk, so as to kill it as ordered. However, the klakk released a call that rivaled a sonic nova blast, shaking the vicinity, smashing the iron shot at it, and knocking down the psycho-barrier that kept the dark Toa dark.

_To be continued..._

Mwa ha ha ha ha...

Send enough reviews, and I will finish the sequel faster.


	2. Chapter 2

The Comprehensive guide of names made by me for this fan-fic

Luminox- Toa of Light

Nyrak- Toa of Lightning

Newtraun- Toa of Gravity

Karoack- Toa of Sonics

Ferran- Toa of Iron

Charaun- Toa of Plant-life

Secret Weapon

"What just happened?" asked Nyrak, Toa of Lighting and Shadow.

5 minutes ago, a sonic scream from a Klakk had pierced the air, blasting the six Dark Toa off their feet, knocking them out for a few seconds.

Now, the Dark Toa had a sudden urge to be heroic, something they had never experienced since their creation as Matoran. In the distance, they saw the results of their former mission, a horde of Frostelli attacking Metru Nui. All calling upon the power of Shadow, they aimed at the Frostelli, and...

"What the #!?" yelled Newtraun, Toa of Gravity, and formerly Shadow, as a light black mist popped out, and dissipated within a few centimeters. "Who took my Shadow power?"

Karoack, Toa of Sonics, responded, "How should I know? Anyway, looks like we can still use our other powers, so whoever it was didn't complete the job."

Without a word, all six opened fire on some of the Frostelli.

"What do you mean, that # Light Toa and the others survived without a scratch? It was a simple mission, you (Words that I can't even bring myself to type in even as asterisks and ampersands) !"

As can be guessed, Mutran was angry. _Very Angry_. And when he got angry, it was almost as bad as when Icarax got angry.

"I gave you 50 Frostelli, a Klakk, and everything else I stole from Chirox, I mean, took back after he stole it first..."

"The good news for you six is that I am going to be nice today. You see this sphere?"

It was a bright orange sphere about the size of one's head. It had a strange blue/green thing swimming in it.

"I want you to take this and deliver it to a Po-Matoran in Metru Nui named Akhmou. Also, he needs this tablet with it. It tells him what to do with it."

"Okay," said Luminox. "What does it do?"

"It's a prototype weapon, and Teridax said we should use him to test it."

_Later, By Metru Nui_

"I don't like the sound of this, Lumi."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Nyrak!"

"She's right though," said Charaun. "What does this weapon do, and why do they want Akhmou to test it?"

"Maybe they intend to test it _on _him..."

"Stop being so dark, Lumi."

"_I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!"_

_Even Later_

"You know, I bet Mutran will kill us for this."

"Duh."

"Nyrak, I told you not to open the weapon."

"Karoack, how was I to know it would jump out and try to eat Lumi?"

"Good thing he's over there. I heard him say he would throw the next person to call him 'Lumi' over the biggest cliff he can find."

Newtraun replied, "Well, now we know what it does... I feel bad for that Toa it jumped on."

"Yeah," agreed Charaun. "His armor started to turn from gold to gray... you think that might of hurt, Newtraun?"

"I have no clue."

"Well, either way, Mutran won't like this. What are we going to do?"

"I could beat him up," said Nyrak, lifting her massive war-hammer.

"Then Icarax or Antroz or someone would sit on you."

"Then I'd beat _them _up."

"Then Gorast would rip your arm off like she did to Ferran."

"Then I'd beat her up. Duh!"

"With your arm holding your hammer ripped off?"

"I have another arm..."

"She would rip you into a billion pieces and feed you to the Zivon."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, whatever."

Just as our narrator was about to step in and stop Nyrak's and Charaun's arguing, Luminox and Ferran came back from their discussion.

"So," said Karoack. "What happens now?"

"We were talking, and some Water-Toa came and met with us," said Ferran. "She said her name was Helryx."

"She said she wanted us to come with her to some island... something that started with a D... Destral, Desertstorm... Ah-Ha! Daxia, thats what it was..."

_To be continued._

Thanks for all one of you who have so far reviewed.


End file.
